Have Heart
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Note: Obviously, Chase Young is not dead. He has rejuvenated himself and had incorporated the assistance of Jack Spicer much to his disdain. Jack almost loses his life sacrifices himself to the power of the Butterfly Wings. Will this battle end in


Note: Obviously, Chase Young is not dead. He has rejuvenated himself and had incorporated the assistance of Jack Spicer (much to his disdain). Jack almost loses his life sacrifices himself to the power of the Butterfly Wings. Will this battle end in victory ? And if so, what will Jack do once he discovers he's just a genius and not "evil" at all ?

Chapter 1—Sleepless Night

Audrey Rose Phoenix found it difficult to catch even one moment's peace when she was dreaming. She was replaying the final Xiaolin Showdown she and her friends had endured with Chase Young and Jack Spicer. For some strange reason, she felt that he was still alive. This time, he would be recruiting the assistance of the HeyLin, so every WuLin warrior would be needed in this venture. Audrey had a vision just then and it struck her in the solar plexus like a burning hot poker drawn from the hot coals. Though the sensation didn't exactly hurt, it wasn't pleasant to say the least.

"You are the _Chosen One_, Dragon of Heart. Do not lose faith, remain pure and unchanged. Continue being strong and this war shall cease. Surely evil will never dwindle, but you and the others as Guardians remain to protect the world from it.", the lofty, rich voice said. She nearly shrieked and awoke, her bedclothes in an array. It almost seemed as though a small tornado had gone through her room. The words she had just heard were still ringing in her ears. Why did _she_ have to be the chosen one ? She was no different than her friends. She was just an ordinary girl who happened to possess great powers. What was so peculiar about that ? She shivered a little although it wasn't even chilly in her room. She sighed, groaning. She would think upon what she had heard and take decisive action. The fate of the entire world relied upon _her_.

Chapter 2—At Master Fung's Temple

Audrey ran as fast as she could to the temple and her friends were waiting for her. They had been summoned by Master Fung earlier and had been waiting for Audrey only for a few minutes.

"Uncanny how telepathy works, ain't it ?", Clay commented, laughing.

"Indeed, Clay. I am just happy to arrive here. I gather all of you know what is already happening.", Audrey said.

"Yes, my child. They are aware. We must prepare ourselves for a larger battle awaits us.", Master Fung said, wisely, yet ominously.

"Let us begin then...We don't know how powerful Chase and Jack will be or how tough the rest of the Heylin Team is.", Omi added. With that said, there wasn't anymore dilly dallying and the training began.

Training was short-lived since Audrey could sense Chase on the move.

"We need to motor, everyone ! We must stop him before he destroys anything else.", Audrey said, in a very authoritative tone. When she spoke, her friends listened and they knew the gravity of the situation. With Chase involved they had no need to stall...They had to move as fast as they could, find Chase and his toadies and put a stop to them once and for all.

Chapter 3—Mother of All Battles

When Audrey had located where Chase, Jack and the rest of the Heylin team it was in the same area where they had left them. All of the Wulin Warriors were surprised. The secret lair that had been destroyed during the last battle was completely restored, and an army of Jack-bots and Wuya-bots surrounded them. The tension could almost be felt physically but the only one who seemed to be unaffected was Chase Young himself. In his ultimate demonic form, he hovered above his flunkies with a smug, confident smirk upon his immortal face.

"We have to work together once more. If any of us are injured, we will heal.", Kimiko said.

"You're absolutely right Kimiko...Together, we're a force to be reckoned with.", Audrey agreed, nodding. The five of them together started the battle, and it wasn't ShenGongWu that was at steak here but the safety of the entire universe was in jeopardy. If Chase continued his reign of demolition there wouldn't be anywhere else to hide, nor anywhere else to live.

Although ShenGongWu was used, physical combat was more prevalent in the battle. Jack was focused upon the ButterflyWings though. It would cause Chase to become even more powerful and have the ability to use their unbelievable power to continue "cleansing" the world from humanity, a disease he loathed. This meant when he no longer had any use of the homo sapiens assisting him, he would kill them swiftly, deliberately and quickly. They didn't deserve the honor of a painful demise.

Jack forcefully took the Wings from Audrey, momentarily swatting her away as if she were some type of fly. Before she could hit the ground, Clay had caught her. Chase was blasting at the opposition with powerful eye-lasers when he hit Jack accidentally. Jack collided with the side of the mountain hard enough that it caused a rockslide, burying him among the rubble. It was no matter now, he had gotten what he sought. He chuckled sardonically momentarily and tried to don the Wings, but the Wings continued to resist him.

"This is ridiculous !", Young thought to himself, growing weary. Meanwhile, Audrey had just awakened and smirked at Chase.

"Try all you want, scoundrel, but those wings only respond to the pure of heart.", Audrey yelled at the top of her lungs. She sang out what was known as the "Heart Song", which was the most powerful ability or spell any of them had ever seen. The wings responded and reattached themselves to her back.

"Insolent whelp ! I need those, give them back !", Chase said, wrestling with Audrey. Audrey fought tooth and nail to keep Chase from getting the wings back. The others were fighting amongst the Jackbots, Wuyabots and the Heylin themselves, but Kimiko had seen what had happened to Jack and hoped that no one else had seen her slip away to see how he was doing.

While all the battling was still occuring around them and flames danced madly in almost every direction, Kimiko uncovered Jack and noticed he was still breathing. She helped him out of the rubble and dug around in her backpack for her emergency kit. She was fortunate to have brought that along with her, because she was aware that in any situation, and more often in a battle, emergency care would be needed.

"World...domination...Rising up the evil ranks...Supreme ruler of all...", Jack said, beginning to return to consciousness. His ribs were pretty badly bruised and his leg had been bandaged up. It would have to do because Kimiko didn't really know how to set an actual cast.

Kimiko kept Jack quiet and took him to a safe location. She would have the aide of Audrey later to heal him, but for now, she was going to watch over him and make absolutely certain that no more harm would come his way.

There was a second spell that was far more powerful than the last. It was the called the Heart's Glow. Unfortunately, it would take some of Audrey's strength and she was becoming exhausted from fighting for such a long period of time. She put every last ounce of strength into the spell and an orb of white light enveloped her and Chase.

"This is a power I cannot defeat...", Chase said, lowering his claws and reverting into semi-hominid form. Gritting her teeth, Audrey finished the spell and the light became more blinding and consuming.

Chapter 3—The Aftermath

By the time the light had subsided, Audrey had been sprawled out upon the ground, as if she had been picked up by a torando and set down gently on the grass not to far from Young's mountain hideaway. When she had opened her eyes her friends surrounded her. It seemed that the opposition had given up long before the second and final spell had been cast. As for Jack, he was being helped to the nearest hospital.

Chase had been destroyed by the ulitmate power of pure, unadulterated, unconditional love. The Jackbots and Wuyabots had been rendered asunder. Wuya herself, well, she had fled with Catnappe for whatever reason. Dojo, who had awakened from a long nap had just discovered what had happened and realized for now, the battles were over.

Epilogue

Though the Xiaolin Showdowns had come to a close, Wuya was plotting with Catnappe to begin a new regime of evil. She would be far more reliable than Jack had been and she might actually be able to begin a "New World Order". Unlike Chase she wouldn't do away with Catnappe but she would manipulate the little sylph for everything she was worth.

The ShenGongWu was still under lock and key thanks to Dojo and Master Fung. As for the five dragons, they returned to a life more normal...well "normal" if you consider a talking dragon welcoming you home every day from school as normal. Jack and Kimiko were able to keep their relationship going and it was apparent everyone knew they were dating one another. Neither of them could care less for the "comments" they were receiving from those who simply didn't understand that love was something that happened without any real logical explination and that it was the most beautiful emotion or conscept that one could ever hope to encounter or try to wrap their mind around to comprehend.

Audrey had completely regained her strength from the final battle and she was feeling much better. The vision and voices she had heard had been correct. She had been the chosen one who would be responsible for saving the world from inherant danger. However, she knew that she and her friends would always be responsible for keeping the earth safe from evil. With Jack Spicer on their side, they were sure to have an upper hand in defeating the dark side.

For the moment now, they simply enjoyed the rest and relaxation they were getting and keeping themselves sharp with exercise, training, education and nourishing each other through teamwork and friendship. These constants would be part of their lives as Warriors.

The End

July 2, 2006


End file.
